In operation, a vehicle, such as an airplane, may experience a situation or condition that results in a loss of power. The loss may be of electrical power or hydraulic power. When such a loss occurs, an emergency power generator may be deployed to generate additional power. Conventional air turbines may be deployed from a fuselage section of the vehicle and may use an airstream or flow of air past the vehicle to generate power for some systems of the vehicle. However, due to the geometry and design of the air turbine, the size of the air turbine must be within certain limits. More specifically, the size of the turbine is limited based on various factors, such as installation constraints, a vehicle geometry, weight, and landing gear height. For example, the size of the air turbine cannot be too large or too heavy to be coupled with or stored in the vehicle. Thus, the size of the air turbine is limited by various vehicle dependent parameters, such as installation constraints, payload capabilities, and landing gear height. Because the size of the ram air turbine is limited by vehicle parameters, such as ground clearance and landing gear height, the power generated by the turbine remains limited. As vehicles and airplane develop more intricate, complicated, and developed electrical and hydraulic systems, their power needs will increase. Furthermore, conventional ram air turbines require a strut for support. The strut may be a heavy component that increases the weight associated with the ram air turbine. Moreover, once the turbine is deployed it cannot be retracted. Further still, a ram air turbine might not generate power that is instantly available because it requires time to spin up.